


sketch

by Lucy_Draws_A_Lot



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Draws_A_Lot/pseuds/Lucy_Draws_A_Lot
Summary: I drew this instead of paying attention in class today





	sketch

I drew this instead of paying attention in class today.


End file.
